Rose ou Noir
by Sora Leen
Summary: Kurt part pour un voyage de deux mois chez un charmant jeune homme qui peut il bien être Si vous voulez le savoir venez lire.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut alors toute suite le petit remake habituel les perso ne sont pas a moi mais a Ryan même si j'aurais bien aimé quelqu'un peut me les offrir pour mon anniv si il veut ?**

* * *

Chapitre 1

"Kurt!descend,c'est presque l'heure d'y aller"cria Burt Hummel un beau matin d'été a son fils,après s'être douché et habillé d'un polo blanc d'une veste de costard noir de converse noir et d'un jean blanc,Kurt descendis rejoindre son père et son demi frère a la cuisine

il ne voyait jamais Carole sa Second Mummy comme il aimais l'appeler au petit déj puisqu'elle commençait le boulot a sept heure du mat donc elle étais levé pour cinq heure.

"Papa... "

"Oui mon chaton?"lui demanda son père qui étais entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner composé d'œuf au salami de pancakes de fruit et plein d'autre choses qu'aimait concocter Burt le matin pour eux vu que Carole n'en avait pas le temps.

"De un arrête de m'appeler ainsi j'ai seize ans non d'une cacahuète je ne suis plus un gamin,

et de deux pour quoi tu m'a réveillé un Vendredi a sept heures du mat en plein milieu des grandes vacances!?"lui demanda son fils.

Finn se tourna vers celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère de cœur et lui dit:

"Meditpasquet'azappéquetupartaischeztoncorréspondantensuisseaujour'dhui?"

malheureusement en même temps qu'il parlais il avait la bouche remplie de pancakes au chocolat donc mission impossible de comprendre pour nos deux protagoniste.

"Finn!finis de manger avant de parler pour la peine tu nettoie les dégâts."le réprimanda Burt tout en gardant le sourire amusé par la situation.

Cinq minutes plus tard quand Finn eu finit d'avaler la nourriture il put exprimer clairement ce qu'il essayais de dire un peu plus tôt a son frère:

"Me dit pas que t'a zappé que tu partais chez ton correspondant en Suisse aujourd'hui?" A la fin de sa phrase Kurt écarquilla les yeux,

il se tapa le front avec la paume de sa mainmais oui,hier il avait fêter avec Santa Brita et Rachel leur départ pour leur voyage d'étude d'été chez leur correspondant (Santanna part en France Britanny a Majorque et Rachel a Singapour en chine)

donc forcément ils s'étais bourré jusqua ne plus contrôler leur fait et geste c'étais normal que le lendemain certaine information ai quittée son cerveau,Kurt se rappela être rentre tout pantelant hier soir.

"Hé merde...j'ai pas fait mes valises,

Finn le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète et lui dit en se levant:

"Bah dépêche toi! on as pas toute la journée devant nous,je vais t'aider on iras plus vite a deux."

"Dacord"lui répondit Kurt en montant les escalier Finn le suivant.

"Je vous attend dans la voiture les garçons rendez vous dans trente cinq minutes a la voiturre."leur dit Burt depuis la cuisine.

"OK"répondirent les deux jeune synchrone avant de ce mettre au travail,

Kurt du bien sortit quatre grande valise et un sac a dos après tout deux mois c'étais pas rien quand même.

"Pff on a enfin finis je me demande encore a quoi ça te sert d'emporter autant de choses"lui dit Fin en essuyant la transpiration su sa figure grâce a sa manche il avait du sauter plusieurs fois sur les valises pour que son petit frère réussisse enfin a les fermer.

"Bah c'est pas compliqué il y'a les affaires pour mon rituel d'hydratation,les magazines people,mes bouquins,mon fer a lissé(ses cheveux lui arrivent en dessous des épaules donc il en as besoin)..."

"STOP!en faite je préfère ne rien savoir..."lui dit Finn en prenant deux valise de couleur noir et bleu ciel.

"Comme tu veut"répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules puis en prenant son sac avec sa deuxième valise noire qu'il réussit a transporter tant bien que mal jusque en bas.

"Les garçons c'est l'heure!"entendirent il a travers la porte d'entré".

Kurt déposa la valise dans le coffre a coté des deux autres et monta a l'arrière.

"Alors fiston pas trop stressé?" lui demanda son père tous souriant mais Kurt n'étais pas dupe il voyais bien que son père étais soucieux c'étais la première fois en seize ans de vie que son fils serait absent plus de vingt quatre heure.

"Papa il ne vas rien m'arriver..."lui dit son fils.

"Mais et si tu a un accidents,si tu te fait kidnapper,si tu..."mais son fils ne le laissa pas finir:

"Papa j'ai dit quoi arrête de stressé dés que j'arrive la bas je t'appelle content?"lui dit Kurt se qui soulagea quand même un peu Burt.

"Promis?tu m'appelle tout les soirs..."

"Pff bon dacord je te le promet mais arrêté de t'inquiéter."lui dit Kurt gêner au maximum se qui fit sourire Burt lui fessant oublier ses soucis.

"Dacord."

dix minutes plus tard ils étaient enfin rejoins par Finn et purent enfin décoller pour l'aéroport ou les attendais les amis de Kurt en plus de la petite amie de Finn Rachel qui étais également une des meilleure copine de Kurt.

**Huit Heure Cinq Aéroport de Lima**

Kurt,Rachel, Britanny et Santanna en compagnie de leur parent étaient réunis dans l'aéroport après avoir fait enregistrée leur bagages attendant l'heure fatidique ou ils devraient être séparer de leur parent et de leur amis pour deux mois entier dans un pays qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas.

Kurt partais le premier ensuite venait Britanny pour Majorque puis Rachel qui allait en Chine plus précisément a Singapour et enfin Santanna qui ne partais qu'a dix heures moins cinq pour la France.

Kurt vérifia sa montre sa allait bientôt être a lui,en regardant son père il se promis de l'appeler plusieurs fois par jours.

Et il avait vu juste:dix-neuf-huit-sept-six-cinq-quatre-trois-deux-un-zéros secondes.

"Les passager a destination de Genève en Suisse sont attendu Hall 5 Porte B,

Les passager a destination de Genève en Suisse sont attendu Hall 5 Porte B" répéta une voix de femme Kurt su que l'heure des Au revoir étais arrivé,il enlaça ses amis et son frère salua de la tête leur parent et se tourna vers son père pour l'enlacer il lui chuchota a l'oreille:

"Papa tu vas me manquer,je t'aime." en le serrant de toute ses forces.

"Moi aussi mon fils,aller va..." lui dit Burt en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule malgré qu'il ne veule pas quitter son fils comme tout parent pour lui signifie qu'il devait y aller Kurt ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea vers l'homme sexy qui se tenait devant la porte d'embarquement.

"Votre passeport en même temps que votre billet..."lui demanda t il profitant qu'il les vérifiait Kurt se retourna vers ses amis son frère et son père et leur adressa des signe pour leur dire au revoir auquel Rachel lui envoya des bisous avec sa main et qui le fit rigoler,son père lui adressa un sourire rayonnant qui fit sentir son fils bien.

"Monsieur?"lui dit l'homme sexy se qui fit retourner Kurt,il lui rendit ses papier,avant de passer la porte il leur fit un dernier signe d'au revoir et entra dans le Hall pour passer les examen de passage comme enlever toute la ferraille les montre bijoux...etc et les mettre dans une petite boite vérifier au scanner.

Le vol se passa bien Kurt pu regarder un film de science fiction avec des bonhommes qui se fessait appeler les Avengers,

ensuite il décida de faire un petit somme pour quinze minutes qui dura en réalité quatre heures de temps,

il fut réveillé par une des hôtesses qui lui dis que le déjeuner allait bientôt être servie,

a ses mots Kurt regarda sa montre et découvrit qu'il étais onze heures quarante cinq il décida de sortir un magazine de son sac pour patienter jusqu'au repas,

trente minutes plus tard de la pizza au quatre fromages,une salade composé,du soufflé au chocolat ainsi qu'un assortiment diverse de boissons fut servis au passagers.

**Une heure et demi plus tard Aéroport de Genève.**

Kurt pris ses valise et les mit dans le chariot porte bagages après être passer par l'administration et sortis par une porte qui menait au Hall central il détestait vraiment le moment ou il devait attendre des lustre pour mettre en ordre ses papiers d'identité etc...

Il ne marcha pas longtemps avant d'apercevoir un sublime jeune homme tenant une pancarte avec le nom de Kurt Hummel inscrit il sortit du chemin délimité et se dirigea vers lui:

"Salut alors c'est toi mon correspondant ?"lui demanda Kurt.

"Ouaip".

"J'suis Kurt Hummel mais tu dois déjà le savoir et toi je suis désolé mais j'ai oublié ton prénom?"lui dit Kurt avec un sourire contrit.

"Moi c'est..."

* * *

**Vous avez aimez ? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

"Moi c'est Sébastian,mais tu peut m'appeler Seb" me répondit mon beau gosse de correspondant qui je doit le reconnaître ne me laissait pas indifférent au point que sa voix me fessait frissonner.

Mais je me ressaisis je n'étais pas encore près pour une nouvelle relation après que Blaine un jeune homme de quatre ans mon aîné m'ai brisé le cœur en me trompant avec un de ses professeur de fac ,

alors que c'est lui même qui a déclarer m'aimer de tout son cœur au début de notre relation il s'est excusez plusieurs fois en prétendant s'être égarer un moment et qu'il ne le referait plus jamais?

que j'étais l'amour de sa vie j'ai beau us essayé je n y suis pas arrivé je n'ai pas pu lui pardonner.

"On va ou?" lui demanda je.

"Au parking six mon frère nous y attend,je te prend ton porte bagage tu dois être fatigué"il le prit et me dit de le suivre je le fixa et commença a marcher vers lui il est tellement beau et en plus serviable le mec parfait mais je ne sais même pas si il est Gay ça ne sert a rien de rêver mon petit Kurt vaut mieux que tu arrête de fantasmer avant d'être déçu par lui aussi Blaine aussi étais le parfait Gentleman au début et regarde ce qu'il t'a fait.

Neuf minutes plus tard.

Je resta figer de stupeur,je me tenais devant une BMW Noire le dernier modèle sortie en date et Sébastian commençait a y ranger mes valises.

"Que..."fut le seul mot qui réussis a sortir de ma bouche.

Lors ce qu'il s'aperçut de ma réaction Sébastian rigola :

"Oui elle fait toujours cet effet la rassure toi la première fois qu'on la voix mais je pense bien que tu vas tomber dans les pomme en voyant celles de mon père la mienne et celles de ma mère."

"Parce que vous en avez plusieurs?!"

"Yes attend il compta sur ses doigts et me dit en relevant la tète on as onze voitures en comptant celles de la collection de mon père."

Avant que je n'us le temps de répondre un homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux noir sortit la tète de la vitre il ressemblais a Sebastian j'en conclue qu'il devais être son frère.

"Seb dépêche j'ai pas que ça a faire... oh salut"me dit il en me voyant.

"Salut".

"Je te présente Liam mon frangin." en parlant Sébastian le montra du doigt ce qui fit rouler les yeux de Liam me fessant sourire.

Je m'essaya a l'arrière tandis que Sébastian finisse de charger les valise dans le coffre avant de me rejoindre.

"Alors c'est toi le fameux correspondant dont parle tout le temps mon frérot, How old are you ?."me demanda Liam en se retournant vert moi.

L'entendre parlez anglais me fit sourire je lui répondit donc dans ma langue maternelle.

" l'16".

"Tu es plus jeune que sébastian de deux ans donc." je hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation car je le savais déjà depuis un petit moment.

A peine ce geste fait que Sébastian ouvrit la portière et vint me rejoindre en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité,puis il se tourna vers son frère.

"Tu lui as pas dit quelques chose de louche au moins..."

"Mais rien du tout tu me connais" rétorqua Liam en sifflotant.

"Mouais"dit Sébastian pas convaincu.

Le reste du chemin se passa dans le silence Liam écoutait religieusement Tic Toc de Kesha,Séb lui regardait le paysage par la vitre quelques fois il me disait deux trois mots et retournait a sa contemplation,j'allais m'assoupir quand soudain un bruit venant de ma poche attira mon attention je fouilla soigneusement et y piocha mon Iphone Galaxy sans surprise c'étais Papa qui appelait je décrocha donc:

"Allô..."

"KURT!Tu n'a pas appelé je me suis fait un sang d'encre."me dit Papa.

"Oui...euh j'étais un peu occupé."

"Bon ça va,ça se passe bien."

"Super Séb est trop cool."

"Séb?"

"Oui mon correspondant."lui dit je les joues rougissante.

"Oh j'en connais un qui as eu le coup de foudre."me dit mon père en plaisantant.

"PAPA!"le réprimandais je.

"Allez Kurt moi aussi j'ai été jeune,je sais que tu souffre a cause de ce qui c'est passée il y a quelques mois mais il faut tournez la page,bon je te laisse il faut que j'aille cherchez Carole a l'hôpital non mais quel idée a eu le directeur de la faire travailler au mois de Juillet c'est idiot bye fiston."me dit il en raccrochant.

"Bye" lui répondis je une seconde trop tard.

Dix minutes âpres le coup de téléphone on arriva devant un gigantesque bâtiment entouré d'un portail d'au moins cinq mètres depuis la voiture on pouvait voir un jardin rivalisant avec celui de Versailles.

"Ouah c'est magnifique"dit je en sortant de la voiture quel fut pas mon étonnement lors ce que dix serviteurs en robe et en costume

(imaginer les fille en soubrette et les hommes en majordome Oh j'ai fait une rime)arrivèrent,s'inclinèrent prirent mes bagages et repartirent, Sébastian ne put qu'admirer ma parfaite imitation de la carpe.

"Tes parent..."

"Mon père est un des deux dirigeant de la marque Rolex tu dois connaitre et ma mère est une aristocrate d'origine française."

"Ah je comprend mieux".

"Vient entrons ils doivent attendre dans le Salon Bleu a l'heure qui l'est."

C'est comme ça que je fit la rencontre d'Annabelle Smythe née Fluvien et de Robert Antoine Smythe qui furent très gentils avec moi,nous dînâmes tout ensemble je mangea pour la toute première fois du homard assortit a du caviar et sans doute serais ce la dernière fois.

"Fils sois gentil va montrer sa chambre a ton ami puis va te coucher."dit Robert a son fils cadet.

Sébastian se leva attendis que je me lève et sortit de la pièce,je salua le reste de sa famille et me levis pour le suivre.

Je ne fut pas plus étonné que ça de le trouver dans un ascenseur de forme cylindrique et y monta sans crainte,il appuya sur le bouton quatre j'en déduisit que ma chambre ce trouvait a cette étage là.

Quatre minutes plus tard je me retrouva dans une chambre qui devait bien faire la taille d'un studio de couleur noir et blanc modernisé avec écran cinémas sur le mur Est et tout les nouvelles Technologies qui vont avec ,Sébastian me souhaita bonne nuit et un a demain avant de repartir je ne fut pas surpris lors ce que j'ouvrit la grande armoire et y trouvait mes vêtements repassé et rangé.

Une heure plus tard je m'endormit en pansant a Sébastian et a toutes les choses inimaginables qui rythmait son quotidien et à mon désirs de coller ses lèvres au miennes .

A bientôt


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Mercredi deux Août

Cela fait déjà un peu plus de trois semaines que je suis chez les Smythe, pensais je en m'habillant d'un jean bleu délavé ,d'un pull noir ,je pris mes converses a la main de peur de salir le parquet.  
Arrivé dans l'ascenseur j'appuya sur le un ou se trouvait la chambre de Sébastian.  
Toc Toc Toc, dix secondes a peine plus tard je fis presque une crise cardiaque, en voyant Séb dégoulinant d'eau, avec seulement une serviette cachant sa partie inférieur, a ce moment la seule penser fut :  
J'aimerais être une de ses gouttes d'eau.  
« Euh… salut »

« Oh !Kurt ,désolé, j'arrive tu peut descendre ,j'ai pas fini de me préparé ,j'ai pas vu le temps passé, j'arrive tout de suite. »

« OK »lui répondis je avant de descendre au rée de chaussez ou je croisa Mr et Mme Smythe :

« Bonjour Mr., Madame Smythe »

"Bonjour Kurt combien de fois va t il falloir que l'on te dise de nous appeler par nos prénom respectif »me dit le père de Séb tout joyeux pour on ne sais quelle raison.  
« Euh… »heureusement je fut sauvé par sa femme qui le prit par le bras et lui dit :  
« Arrête donc de l'importuner chéri, tu vois bien que tu l'embarrasse aller vient prendre ton petit déjeuner en terrasse. »en le tirant vers l'endroit ou ils devaient prendre  
leur petit-déjeuner, puis sans prévenir elle se retourna et me dit :  
« Amuse toi bien avec notre fils ,Kurt on se reverra pour le dîner si cela est toujours possible »en me fessant un clin d'œil puis elle repartit sans remarquer mon teint qui avait pris une teinte cramoisie.  
Cinq minutes seulement après cette petite interlude Séb arriva et me dit de le suivre en montant dans l'ascenseur.  
Ma curiosité fut piqué a vif lors ce que je l'aperçu ouvrir un minuscule boîtier et appuyer sur un bouton comportant l'inscription –1 je me retourna vers lui et m'apprêta a lui demander :

« Euh…mmm »fut les seul son que je réussis a sortir tellement j'étais troublé par son regard.  
S'apercevant que quelque choses n'allait pas il me demanda :

« Qu il Kurt ,tu veut me dire quelques choses ? »  
C'est seulement au son de sa voix que je réussis a reprendre contenance, et lui dis avec un sourire un peu crisper ,en lui montrant le bouton :  
« Ça veut dire quoi –1 ?»  
« C'est le souterrain qui abrite les voiture familiale. »  
« Ah dacord »je comprenais mieux pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui , cela ressemblais a un garage d'immeuble normal, une allé encadré par plusieurs double porte,  
Sébastian lui se dirigea vers la Six et appuya sur le bouton encastré prés de la porte.  
Je décida sans le savoir pourquoi de jouer a la carpe ;  
Ouah!sa voiture étais une SSC Tua tara avec Bloc V8 7.01 de 1350 chevaux et 1500 Nm de couple, elle peut rivaliser avec la Bugatti Veyron ou encore la Koenigsegg Agera et vaut le modeste prix d'un million d'euros ,Nom d'un chien ! c'est la premier fois que j'en vois une réellement, en plus la couleur blanche lui va comme un gant.  
Après un moment je repris mes esprit et m'apprêta a ouvrir la portière quand Séb m'arrêta et me dis de me reculé de deux mètres ,je fis donc ce qu'il dit et attendis, quelques secondes plus tard sous mes yeux stupéfait les portière se levèrent en hauteur.  
Mais oui que je suis bête de ne pas y avoir penser cela doit être le model version coupé.  
Stop !Kurt arrête tes délire de mélodrame et monte !  
C'est comme ça que nous nous retrouvâmes au Black Bird Café, un Café des plus branché de la ville selon Séb cela doit être vrai puis qu'il y a foule.  
Une serveuse blonde au yeux vert vint nous voir :  
« Que puis je pour vous ? »nous demanda t elle en reluquant discrètement Séb ce qui d'après moi ne l'étais aucunement.  
« Un cappuccino un pain au chocolat et une part de tarte au citron. »lui répondit Séb avant de se retourner vers moi :  
« Eh toi Kurt ? »  
« Euh je vais prendre de la tarte aux framboise avec un café au lait sans sucre »j'aperçu son mini sourire moqueur au dernier mot que je prononça puis que d'habitude le café au lait est bu par des jeune fille grâce a ma vue aiguisé.  
« Bien un serveur vous amènera votre commande vous payerez ensuite a la caisse. »

Apres avoir fait de multiple choses pendant l'après midi Séb m'emmena au LidHup un des club les fréquenté de la ville ,nous passâmes sans effort grâce a la carte que Séb montra au videur dont j'ignorait totalement la signification.  
On nous installa dans une des alcôves du club ,mon ami devait être un habitué car avant même d'avoir eu a ouvrir la bouche un jeune homme du staff l'avait prévenu que son alcôve étais prête.  
Une chanson de Adèle commença si mes souvenir étaient bon elle s'appelait Hometown glory.  
Alors que je fredonnais les paroles Sébastian me demanda de le regarder, lors que je tourna la tête j'us a peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je fus pris de surprise par des lèvres s'étaient écrasé sur les mienne tentant d'entrer a l'intérieur, pas n'importe les quel mais celle de Sébastian trop surpris encore je laissa ma boche entre ouverte Sébastian lui n'hésita pas et y entra.  
Trop bouleversé pour en comprendre réellement la signification,je lui répondis après tout ce n'étais pas si mal puis qu'il m'attirait tel un aimant vers lui depuis que je l'avait rencontrer, le baiser ce fis au début hésitant puis fougueux pour finir par devenir passionnel.

« Séb… »

« Kurt ça ne fait même pas un an que je te connais mais je sais que j'ai des sentiment pour toi,  
Je t'aime Kurt veut tu sortir avec moi ? je regrette de ne pas avoir osé te l'avoué plus tôt nous aurions pu passer plus de temps ensemble. »

La seule réponse qu'il reçu fut mon baiser qui malgré larmes qui ruisselaient sur mes joue savant parfaitement que je ne le verrait probablement plus quand je rentrerai au Etats Unis mais ce qui sembla le satisfaire au temps que moi.

A cet instant je me promis de profiter au maximum du temps qui nous restait a passer tout les deux,malgré la douleur encore fraîche dans mon cœur,je ne laisserai pas passer cette chance a cause de se stupide Blaine.

"Séb..."

"Oui?"

"Je veut bien essayer,euh comment dire je voudrais ne pas aller trop vite."

"Dacord je ne veut pas te brusquer."me dit mon fraîchement petit copain en me prenant la main.

"Merci Séb".

"Shuuu"me dit il en posant ma tête sUr ses genoux a ce moment je pensa heureusement que personne ne nous voyait puis qu'on étais séparé des autres par une cloison bien que la pièce ressemblait un peu a un balcon haut standing.

Apres cette réflexion ce fut le noir complet.

**Bye Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Bonne lecture.**

"Non!" cria Kurt asseyant de se reculer le plus loin possible, il ne voulait pas être proche de ce type.

"Kurt pourquoi ne pas nous donner une seconde chance, je t'aime allez..."il ne laissa pas Kurt répondre et colla brutalement ses lèvres aux sienne.

"Nnnh! laisse moi tranquille! C'est toi qui m'a trompé!" il réussit de justesse à le repousser , avant qu'il ne plaquent ses bras au mur avec ses poignet pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

"C'est de ta faute, tu n'a jamais voulu qu'on le fasse, ne vient pas me le reprocher, quelqu'un d'autre aurait craqué bien avant."

"Je te hait! "la seule réponse qu'il reçu de cet être ignoble fut un éclat de rire a la fois froid et hystérique.

"De tout façon tu sera a moi peut importe les conséquence."Kurt sentit la désagréable sensation de lèvres froide sur son coup se qui le fit frissonner, il savait malgré lui ce qui étais entrain de se passer.

"Tu voit, toi aussi tu en as envie."

"Han..."Kurt commença a s'essouffler sous les geste frénétiques.

"Ah!" hurla Kurt en se réveillant le cœur en sursaut de s'être rappelé cet horrible moment de sa courte existence? son rire glacial résonnant encore a ses oreilles.

Lors ce qu'il réussit a enfin reprendre réellement conscience de ou il se trouvait, ce fut pour croiser son regard envoutant qui semblait interrogatif.

"Ca va Kurt? tu es très pale" lui demanda Séb qui semblait inquiet pour lui.

"Mauvais rêve" lui dit Kurt en se blottissant contre son torse pour oublier , Sébastian comprenant qu'il avait besoin de silence ne parla plus mais lui caressa les cheveux comme une mère l'aurait fait ce qui contrastait vraiment avec la situation.

"Merci Séb d'être avec moi, de me comprendre."

"C'est normal Kurt un petit ami est aussi fait pour écouter, rassurer, donner tout son amour pour que sa moitié soit heureuse, mais si tu as besoin de parler sache que je suis la et que je ne te jugerais jamais, maintenant dort tu as besoin de repos et moi aussi il n'est que cinq heures et demi."

En apprenant l'heure aussi matinal, Kurt lui fit un sourire penaud et s'endormit contre lui, Sébastian le suivit a quelques minutes près dans les bras de Morphée.

En se réveillant de nouveau, Kurt se rendit compte qu'il étais seul dans le lit vide de toute personne.

Décidant de ne pas en faire tout un plat il alla prendre une douche, cela fessait a peine trois minutes que les fines gouttelettes d'eau chaude ruisselait sur le torse de Kurt, en essayant d'oublier le rêve de la nuit dernière quand il sentit des bras ce glisser sur sa taille et le serrer a la manière d'un gros nounours.

"Séb! tu va être tout trempé, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus faire ce genre de chose. "le réprimanda Kurt, ce qui n'étais pas du tout convainquant avec le sourire collé au visage et ca son amant le savait.

"Oh allez c'est plus marrant si je n'ai même plus droit de faire peur a mon petit copain."

"Oui bref qu'est ce que tu me voulait."

"On va sur la place prés du lac faire un pique nique tu dois être prêt dans environ une heure et demi."

"Dacord maintenant ouste."

"Oui, oui je déguerpis mais avant ca..."il lui donna un petit baiser, et s'envola vers la chambre avant qu'il n'est eu de réprimande.

Kurt s'habilla d'un slim blanc, d'un sous pull blanc complété par un gilet marron beige et de chaussures de ville blanches, retrouvant ensuite Sébastian a la porte.

"Kurt."

"Hum."

"Je t'aime."

Kurt inquiet pour sa santé mental se retourna et lui toucha le front.

"Qu'est ce que tu fait?"

"Je vérifie si tu n'est pas malade, ce n'est pas ton genre de dire je t'aime sans raison."

"Ha Ha Ha, je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi et de tes petite remarques, je crois que je me sentirais trop seul tu as un Humour unique Angel je crois que je n'en retrouverais jamais de pareil." après son petit dialogue il l'embrassa chastement.

"Kurt,tu sais tu compte vraiment pour moi,et le fait que je vais devoir me séparer de toi me déchire le cœur,voudrait tu qu'on fasse tout les deux quelques chose qui symbolisera notre amour."

"Hum Hum "voyant que les autres les attendait Kurt prit sa main et le traîna jusqu'à la porte prêt a vivre un journée de folie en oubliant ses soucies

"Je t'aime My Angel ne l'oublie pas" entendit il murmurer Sébastian, il se demandait vraiment s'il n'avait pas attraper de virus pour dire tout le temps je t'aime, Remarque..."

Quelque jours plus tard ils se fessaient tatouer un cœur avec a l'intérieur un S pour Sébastian et un K pour Kurt, qu'est ce qu'il y a de plus romantique que ce faire tatouer pour son Chéri je vous le demande.

* * *

**Je sais c'est un peu court.**

******A bientôt.**


	5. Chapter 5

******Chapitre 5**

******J'ai décidé de le publier un peu plus tôt cette semaine**

* * *

Kurt étais recroquevillé sur lui même,c'étais sa position favorite lors qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir en solitaire. Allait il avoué a Sébastian son lourd secret? Celui qui le hantait depuis cette nuit ou ce salopard avait commis l'irréparable qui avait souillé le jeune homme qu'il était. Il s'en était remis petit a petit physiquement mais émotionnellement la blessure restait grande ouverte,bien sur pour ne pas inquiété ses proche il était passé outre mais depuis le jour ou l l'avait revu dans cette discothèque son visage n'arrêtait pas de le hanter,les rêves de cette nuit étaient revenus comme si lui rappelé ce moment étais en quelques sorte sa punition pour avoir mentit a ses proches sur son état de santé mentale,ça le révulsait totalement de penser a lui, a cet être qui avait fait de son existence une souffrance jusque qu'il rencontre Séb et reprenne gout a la vie en sa compagnie. Il aimait Sébastian de tout son être,mais il ne pouvait lutter contre cette souffrance. Et puis il ne lui restait que six petits jours a passé en sa compagnie ensuite il retomberait dans le mensonge et ce faux sourire qu'il affichait continuellement. Il aimait Carole,Finn,son père et ses amis,mais ils ne remplaceraient jamais Sébastian son tout,sa moitié,son âme sœur il ne pouvait vraiment sourire qu'avec lui et sa joyeuse petite famille lui manquera. "Kurt!" Au son de cette voix si familière,Kurt ne leva pas la tête il savait parfaitement qui étais cette personne,c'est pour cette raison qu'il ferma ses paupières de toutes ses forces il ne voulait pas croiser son regard, il savait parfaitement qu'il craquerait si il le croisait. Quelques minute il sentit la pression d'une main sur sa joue,il aurait voulu si blotire mais il ne le fit pas.

"Kurt qu'est ce qui se passe?"

"Rien."fut la réponse laconique qu'obtenu Sébastian de la part de son petit copain. * "Kurt,ne me ment pas je sais très bien quand tu le fait."répondit Séb calmement alors qu'a l'intérieur il commençait a être énerver contre sa tête de mule de petit copain,qui refusait de partager ses problème.

"Très bien tu veut savoir !et bien tu vas le savoir, il y a six moi mon ex m'a violé sous prétexte que je ne voulait pas que nous nous remettions ensemble et que je n'avait jamais voulu coucher avec lui..."tellement les émotions le submergèrent de plein fouet que Kurt se mit a déverser un torrent de larmes sous le regard compatissant de son petit ami.

"Oh, Kurt je suis désolé d'avoir crié,je me suis inquiété je suis tellement désolé je ne savais pas que tu avait subis sa, si je le croise je le tue."

Sa derniere phrase redonna le sourire a Kurt qui essuya ses larme a l'aide de sa manche.

"Hn Hn pas grave,je suis désolé d'avoir réagit ainsi."

Ils finirent par passer la nuit endormis l'un contre l'autre."

Deux jours plus tard Kurt fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone Teenage dream,il le prit grommelant contre l'inconscient qui appelait a deux heures du mat et décrocha sans fait attention au nom qui s'affichait.

"A..Allô ?"

"Kuuurt,enfin sa fait la dixième fois que je t'appelle."

"Papa ?"

"Oups désolé j'ai oublié qu'il avait un décalage horaire,mais j'ai une super bonne nouvelle a t'annoncer."

"Hmpf..."fut la réponse de son fils qui dormait encore a moitié.

"Blaine a été arrêté pour viol,il as violé un jeune garçon de quatorze ans non consentant peut après votre rupture,il as accepté de témoigné au procès avec les encouragements de ces parent si tu avait vu leur regard lors ce qu'ils regardaient Blaine on auraient cru qu'ils pouvaient le tuer bref il en a pris huit ans de prison c'est pas super tu es enfin débarrassé de lui pour un bon moment,je pense qu'il aura d'autres préoccupation lors ce qu'il sortira vu qu'il ne peut pas terminer l'université d'ailleurs je me demande s'il y allait encore v u le nombre de fois ou il est passé.

"OOOH MON DIEU!"

* * *

**Bye Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE SIX**

Sébastian us une idée quelques jours après l'accident avec Kurt. Il étais inquiet pour lui car dans exactement deux jours il prenait l'avion pour retourner dans l'Ohio ,et ce qui c'étais passée quelques jours plus tôt témoignait la fragilité émotionnelle de kurt et Sébastian ne voulait pas voir dans cet état celui qu'il avait appris a connaitre et chérissais maintenant plus que ça propre vie elle même.

Il fit part de son idée a son père et sa mère qui hésitèrent au début pour ensuite accepter après sa très très longue explication pour expliquer ce qui le motivait a faire ça,pourquoi et d'autre petite alla donc retrouver sa douce moitié dans le parc qui longeais la propriété des Smythe.

Après une longue recherche il le localisa,il étais adosser a un des nombreux saules pleureur et semblait croquer dans un carnet de dessin a coter de lui se trouvait une boite de crayons de couleur aquarelle lui servant sans doute a de faire le moins de bruit possible il s'approcha a pas de loup vers sa proie,et sans prévenir lui sauta dessus pour lui faire des chatouilles fessant tomber le carnet et le crayons qu avait dans les mains un peu plus tôt Kurt.

"Séb...Sébastian...arrête...ça...tout...de suite!"Kurt tenta tout de même de rester sérieux en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas se relâcher et faire ce qu'il voulait,

Sébastian finit tout de même par gagner la bataille puis que Kurt finit par hurler de rire sous les chatouilles incessantes de son amant qui s'évertuait a le torturer.

"Oh allez rigoler un peu ne te fera pas de mal chéri,tu es toujours sérieux." mais la conversation ne put guère continuer car Matt le majordome en chef de la famille arriva vers eux tout essoufflé d'avoir couru.

"Jeune...jeune maître."

"Reprend ton souffle Matt expire inspire expire inspire expire ce n'est pas bon de courir ainsi lors qu'on est plus tout jeune tu devrais pourtant le savoir ,que ce passe t'il pour que tu coure aussi vite qu'un lapin tu dois avoir une bonne raison?"

"Votre frère a eu un accident,vos parent sont déjà a l'hôpital." lui dit le majordome ne prenant pas en compte la remarque qui venait d'être dite a son sujet.

"Quoi!"après cette bref exclamation Sébastian détala comme un lapin vers sa voiture avant de revenir vers Matt et Kurt quelques secondes plus tard.

"Quel est le nom de l'hôpital?"

" l'hôpital St Sophia."

"Merci." il repartit sous le regard inquisiteur du majordome et du jeune garçon.

"Alors Kurt que voulez vous faire pendant leur absence?"

"Une ballade a cheval me ferait du bien bien sur en votre compagnie Matt."

"Et bien allons y pour une ballade l'écurie d'a coté se trouve justement a l'orée d une foret."

Matt monta un cheval nommé Clairence tandis que Kurt prit Serane une jument qu'il avait appris a apprécier lors de ces visite a l'écurie Eldown qui servait aussi de centre équestre pour les jeune cavalier."

Ils passèrent l'après midi a chevaucher jusqu'à arriver a une cascade ou ils se reposèrent.

Sébastian couru jusqu'à la réception lors ce qu'il arriva:

"La chambre de Liam Smythe!"

La femme comprenant sans doute qu'il devait être un proche terriblement inquiet ne fit aucun commentaire sur le manque de politesse ainsi que le ton qu'il avait employé pour lui parler.

"Chambre numéro sept cent dix couloir droit en partant de l'ascenseur." lui répondit elle en lui fessant un sourire crispée comme une mouette accordée a une corde a linge(oui je sais sa a aucun rapport)

Dés que cette information fut transmise a son cerveau Sébastian ne perdit pas de temps et fila en un éclair dans l'ascenseur."

"Frérot!tu m'a fait une de ses frousses."lui dit Liam lors ce qu'il débarqua dans sa chambre d'hôpital."

"Allons mon fils calme toi se n est pas si grave."lui dit son père assis sur un des fauteuils se situant prés de la fenêtre en compagnie de sa mère.

"Ou est Kurty frangin?"lui demanda t il s'apercevant que le petit copain de son frère manquait a l'appel."

"il est Rester a la villa avec Matt d'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'ils font..."

"Dommage j'aurais bien aimé le voir après tout ces événement lui et sa bouille toute joyeuse."(ce que tu ne sais pas Liam c'est que c'est un peut un masque que Kurt revêt pour se protéger.)

De son côté le dit Kurt avait fait les boutique et avait revêtu l'ensemble qu'il venait d'acquérir une veste costard noire accompagné d'un t'shirt bleu électrique et d'un short en jean noir avec une paire de doc Marten noire a attaches blanches.

Il paya son tiquer de bus et alla s'asseoir il étais trop encombré pour pouvoir marcher jusqu'à la villa;lors que le chauffeur s'arrêta a l'arrêt Denis un homme de forte carrure un mètre quatre vingt dix environs en costume cravates s'essaya près de lui,il se pencha prés de l'oreille de Kurt et lui murmura.

"Combien pour une pipe?ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais ajour d'hui a été une journée frustrante"

"Pour qui me prenez vous!je ne suis pas une prostitué."Kurt appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt et sortit et se promis a lui même que cette tenue allait retourner illico chez le vendeur qui lui avait conseiller l'ensemble, non mais franchement il avait une tête a vendre son corps pour du fric.

Enfin de compte il rentra en taxi chez les Smythe qui étaient rentré depuis un bon quart d'heure.

* * *

**Bye **

**Ps:s'il vous plait dite moi si ce chapitre vous a plu.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre7**

**Le thé et le créateur.**

Les deux frère Smythes durent prendre la route vers Zurich en compagnie de leur père pour ...en faite Kurt en oublia la raison il passa donc la matinée en avec Mrs Annabelle et de sa demoiselle de compagnie.

"Millissa veuille nous servir un thé pour moi même et vous Kurt que désirez vous du thé ou un café? bien que se soit votre choix je vous conseille Le thé Lila morada saveur framboise et bergamote il est d'une volupté la première fois qu'une de mes amis me la fait gouter je ne l'ai pas cru lors ce qu'elle ma dit que son frère lui avait ramené D'Espagne un thé irrésistible aussi bon que celui de Ever Green vous savez cette marque célèbre cultivé dans des champs biologique italien dont ont vante les mérites depuis des années mais lors ce que je l'ai eu en bouche je n'ai pu que constater les fait."

"Et bien je veut bien gouter ce fameux Thé qui me parait incroyable d'après votre description."

"Bien Millissa vous avez entendu Mr Hummel deux Thé Lila Morada."

"Bien Mme je vous amène ca..."

"Avez vous prévu quelques chose pour aujourd'hui Kurt?"

"Rien pourquoi? Prévoyez quelque chose Annabelle?"(et oui après presque deux mois de cohabitation il réussit enfin a appeler ses beau parent par leur prénom.)

"Et bien oui bien que malheureusement Sébastian ne puis être présent j'ai décider que pour votre dernier jours ici vous auriez de nouveau vêtements c'est pour ca que j'ai prit rendez vous avec Gaultier Jean Paul vous devez s'en doute le connaitre donc comme je disais il viendra ici vers quinze heures de l'après midi pour voire avec vous ensuite lors ce que les vêtements seront terminé je vous les enverrait."

"Mais..."

"Il n'y a pas de mais Kurt considére cela comme un cadeau venant de ma part. "lui dit elle en lui fessant un clin d'œil.

"Merci Annabelle."

"Mais de rien mon Poussin. "Kurt vira au rouge cramoisi sous le surnom dont elle l'avait affubler.

A midi les domestiques nous servirent de la dinde rôtie accompagné de paella ensuite il eu de la crème fraise chocolat pour dessert.

Puis pour patienter jusqu'au rendez vous Mrs Annabelle me montra l'art de jouer au cricket en compagnie de Millissa et de Matt qui participèrent a l'activité.

Lors ce que le créateur arriva Kurt fut enroulé dans toute sorte de rouleau de tissu avec l'aide de son assistante, après deux heures de pure épuisement pour le jeune homme les deux protagonistes s'en allèrent enfin Kurt alla se poser sur la terrasse de la résidence et commença a louer de la guitare tout en chantant sous le regard souriant de la maitresse de maison, il avait besoin d'oublier ses soucis et chanter étais le meilleur moyen.

**"Hm Hm Hm..."**

**{Addicted To You}**

** I don't know just how it happened,**  
** I let down my guard.**  
** Swore I'd never fall in love again but I fell hard.**  
** Guess I should have seen it coming,**  
** Caught me by surprise.**  
** I wasn't looking where I was going,**  
** I fell into your eyes.**  
** You came into my crazy world,**  
** Like a cool and cleansing wave.**  
** Before I, I knew what hit me baby,**  
** You were flowing through my veins.**

** Refrain: **

**I'm addicted to you,**  
** Hooked on your love,**  
** Like a powerful drug**  
** I can't get enough of.**  
** Lost in your eyes,**  
** Drowning in blue**  
** Out of control,**  
** What can I do?**  
** I'm addicted to you!**

** When night blows in t****hrough the windows,**  
** Dances 'round the room.**  
** Got me hypnotized,**  
** I'm getting high on the perfume.**  
** I couldn't live without you now,**  
** Oh, I know I'd go insane,**  
** I wouldn't last one night alone baby,**  
** I couldn't stand the pain!...**

**Avicii**

(je l'ai trouvé jolie et je trouve qu'elle colle bien a l'histoire puis qu'elle parle d'être accro à une personne)

Il regarda le ciel remplis de nuages blanc comme le coton et repensa a tout ce qui c'étais passé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré les bon moments comme les mauvais mais il fut sortit de sa rêverie lors ce qu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui qui le fit retourner , c'étais Annabelle.

Clap Clap Clap elle étais entrain de l'applaudir ce qui fit rougir Kurt lors ce qu'il s'en rendit compte.

"C'étais magnifique tu as un réel talent Kurt tu devrais t'inscrire dans une école de musique,ta voix est aussi clair que du cristal après c'est a toi de décider mais ce serait priver les gens d'un trésor..."

"Mer...Merci."

"Je suis venu pour te dire que c'est l'heure de passé a table et que Robert et les garçons ne viendront que demain il vont prendre une chambre a l'hôtel.

Kurt fut un peu déçu mais acquiesça et la suivit.

Il s'endormit quelques heures plus tard pour la première fois depuis environs deux mois sans personne ce qui le rendis un peu amer car il savait que le lendemain la séparation avec son chéri serait définitive bien sur il y aura le téléphone mais ce ne serait jamais pareil.

Sébastian essaya de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais il tomba sans cesse sur le répondeur car le petit ange étais déjà tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**PS: prochain chapitre lundi un petit indice en attendant:un accident de qui? bah faudra attendre lundi pour le savoir.**

**Goodbye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:Une petite Rewiew ça serait gentil pas forcement ex :elle est trop bien...etc vous pouvez aussi me dire ce qui est a revoir**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Kurt prit ses valises et les mit dans le coffre du Taxi avec l'aide de Matt et des parent Smythes qui ne pouvaient malheureusement pas l'accompagner jusque l'Aéroport.

Sébastian lui avait tout simplement déserté la résidence pour on ne sait quel raison.

Il se retourna vers l'homme qui servait cette famille depuis un bon moment d'après Fred le jeune palefrenier de l'écurie d'a coté et l'enlaça,ce qui le fit pleurer,il fut enlacer par Mr et Mrs Smythe avant d'ouvrir la portière pour monter mais il fut arrêter par Robert qui avait posé une main sur son épaule:

"Kurt es tu sur de ne pas vouloir l'attendre?"

"Non ça ferait plus de mal que de bien et puis ça m'épargne par la mime occasion de pleurer comme une madeleine."

Ça petite allusion fit sourire tristement Robert avant qu'il ne lui lâche l'épaule et qu'il monte dans la voiture,lors ce que le chauffeur démarra après lui avoir demander la destination,il ouvra la fenêtre et leur fit de grand geste qui lui furent rendu Annabelle lui envoya même un baiser volant.

(vous savez quand on embrasse avec la main).

Pendant le trajet qui durait une demi heure Kurt en profita pour sortir son iPhone et ses écouteurs pour écouter un peu de Katy Peery.

Sébastian étais entrain d' évacuer le trop plein d'émotion qui chamboulaient son être aujourd'hui pour la simple et bonne raison que son ange partais,il avait régler son réveille a sept heure s'était habille et avait roule jusque la salle de boxe a vingt minutes de chez lui pour se dépenser.

Il étais entrain de taper dans le sac lors ce que son Samsung sonna,il le prit mais se ne fut pas une mince a faire de le garder entre les mains avec ses gros gants:

"Allô?"

"Jeune maître le jeune Kurt vient de partir il y a cinq minutes en taxi..."

"OK merci Matt" lui dit il avant de raccrocher.

Il alla se changer a la va vite dans les vestiaires et pris sa voiture.

Il voulait au moins lui dire au revoir et lui souhaiter un bon voyage.

Mais lors ce qu'il arriva,il n'u que le temps d'une seconde de l'apercevoir avant qu'il ne franchise la porte d'embarquement.

Lors ce qu'il prit conscience de cela Sébastian tomba a genoux.

"Monsieur,Monsieur vous allez bien?"

Lors ce qu'il tourna la tête Sébastian aperçu une réceptionniste près de lui,il se releva en se dépoussiérant.

"Ce n'est rien c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire au revoir a une personne qui m'est chère et que je ne reverrait pas avant un bon moment."

"Au je voit je suis désolé."

Sébastian alla s'asseoir près des fenêtre qui donnait sur des millier d'avions,la femme ne retourna travailler que quand elle fut sure qu'il ne craignait rien en lui laissant une bouteille d'eau fraîche en prime.

Se fut de voir son avion décoller qui le chamboula le plus il retourna chez lui ainsi.

2 jours plus tard

Il décida d'appeler Kurt après avoir peser pendant deux heures et cinq secondes le pour et le contre mais ce ne fut pas Kurt qui répondit mais une voix grave.

"Allô?"

"Qui été vous!?"

"Tu es Sébastian j'imagine..."

"Oui !"

"Je suis le père de Kurt."

"Ah..."fut la seule réponse que put sortir Sébastian pendant une seconde il avait bien cru que Kurt le trompait.

"Pouvez vous me passez Kurt?"

"On ne t'a rien dit?"

"De quoi?"il avait raté un épisode ou quoi...

"L'avion de Kurt a passée un orage ce qui a dérégler l'appareil qui a atterrit dans la mer mais on ne l'a toujours pas localiser on sait seulement qu'il se trouve dans la mer méditerrané car c'est a cet endroit qu'il y a eu un violent orage et qui fessait partie du trajet de l'avion Oh...mon pauvre Kurt je ne le supporterais pas si on me l'enlevait."

"C'est c'est pas vrai,ça ça se peut pas..."Sébastian se laissa tomba au sol laissant son téléphone faire un vol plané et atterrir sur le canapé qui fut reprit par sa mère qui étais entré entre temps en entendant le cri de son fils.

"Non non non"continua t il de répéter en boucle le larmes aux yeux il ne remarqua même pas que deux bonne a bout de bras l'avait déposer sur son lit et l'avaient recouvert de son édredon noir aux étoiles blanches celui qu'il préférait.

Apres avoir entendu l'explication du père de l'enfant qu'elle avait appris a considéré comme son fils Mrs Smythes pris la parole:

"Je suis désolé Mr Hummel pour la réaction de mon fils il aime sincèrement votre fils vous le savez surement je lui expliquerait tout les détails lors ce qu'il sera réveillé et calmé."

"Ce n'est rien c'est compréhensible,des que j'ai des nouvelles je vous tient au courant pour que vous les lui transmettiez.

"Bien je vous souhaite du courage ne perdez pas espoir..."

"Merci."

* * *

**Goodbye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9:l'hôpital**

Sébastian resta dans état inquiétant il ne parlait plus,ne mangeais presque plus aux repas...etc pendant trois longs jours jusque le téléphone sonne a nouveau,la il ne perdit pas de temps et alla décrocha mettant les larme au yeux de sa mère qui commençait a devenir folle de ne plus l'entendre alors qu on n arrivait pas a l arrêter de parler habituellement:

"Allô!?"

"Sébastian...l'avion a enfin été trouvé heureusement il n'y a pas de mort Kurt est sans danger sauf que les médecins ont localiser une commotion cérébrale qui le maintient dans le coma si tu veut tu peut venir ici peut être qu'il réagirait au son de ta voix..."

"Bien sur que j'accepte Monsieur je prend le premier avion qui part pour Lima et vous rejoint."

Aéroport de Lima Mercredi 24 Août Une demi journée plus tard.

L'avion de Sébastian atterri enfin a son grand soulagement,lors ce qu'il sortit enfin après une tonne de papier d'administration remplis il fut aposter par une femme d'une quarantaine d'année au long cheveux roux qui avait un certain charme qui se dirigea vers lui:

"Tu es Sébastian Smythe?"

"Oui Pourquoi?"lui demanda il quelque peut méfiant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te faire du mal je suis Carole la belle mère de Kurt ou selon lui sa second mummy ou en abréger Mummy two c'est moi qui v'ait te conduire jusque l'hôpital."

"Daccord."

Lors ce qu'il débarqua dans la chambre d'hôpital après une heure de trajet Sébastian n'en cru pas ses yeux son amant étais aussi blanc qu'un linge,ses cheveux ne ressemblait plus a rien on aurait dit qu il étaient collé a sa tête et les paupières qui cachait ses magnifique yeux bleu étais maintenant aussi translucide que du verre.

Se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase ne supportant plus cette vue qui lui déchirait le cœur il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir.

il alla au café se prendre un décaféine il n'y avait rien d'aussi meilleur que le café pour s'éclaircir les idées lors ce qu'on était aussi troublé que lui,il fut rejoins quinze minutes plus tard par Finn le demi frère de Kurt qui lui tapota le dos puis s'essaya près de lui.

"Ça va mon pote?ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi ça ma fait cet effet la quand l'es vu,ma petite amie Rachel qui est sa meilleure amie a fondue en larme et a sangloter un bon moment mais après tout c'est un peu normal elle le considèrent comme son frère..."

Sébastian rigola un peu se qui lui fit du bien cela fessait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il déprimait:"Merci Finn grâce a toi je me suis senti un peu mieux."

"De rien mon pote je vais te tenir compagnie jusqu'à que t es la force de remonter comme ça tu sera pas seul."

'Merci" Sébastian décida ensuite d'envoyer un texto a son frangin qui étais sortit depuis presque une semaine de l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelle de la bas.

* * *

**From Séb**

**to Liam**

**Sa va ?**

**Mon dieu!Liam j ne sais plus quoi faire juste le regarder ma fait fuir je pense que je ne le mérite pas...**

**il est tellement gentil tellement pur...**

* * *

**From Liam**

**To Séb**

**Ne dis pas de bêtise! vous tellement bien ensemble que j en suis jaloux...**

**Courage ptit frère!**

* * *

Ce petit message lui remonta le moral a 100 pour cent.

Sébastian jeta ensuite son gobelet après avoir remis son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean et se décida à monter malgré la peine qu'il avait de le voir dans cet état;le plus dure étais de se dire que s'il étais arrivé attend Kurt ne serait pas dans le coma,mais il l'aimait et rien au monde ne pourrait changer ça.

Lors ce que les visites furent terminé Sébastian pris sa valisette et se dirigea vers un taxi mais fut arrêté par Burt qui avait posé sa main droite sur son épaule.

"Tu va ou?"

"A l hôtel pourquoi?"

"Hors de question que mon futur gendre dorme dans un hôtel luxueux soit il je ne l'accepterais pas tu dormira chez nous."

"Mais..."

"Il n y as pas de mais!"

"Daccord...je vient avec vous."

"Sage décision,Chéris tu conduis je suis totalement lapidé."

"Ok"lui répondit Carole.

C'est comme ça qu'a sa grande surprise qu il passa sa première nuit a Lima dans la chambre de son Ange.

Il passa prés de deux semaine auprès de son Ange a le veiller mais du repartir a cause de ses obligation familiale et scolaire car il commençait sa première année a l'université le 15 Septembre,il réussit tout de même a soutiré une promesse d'appel si l'état de Kurt s'améliorait même un tout peut y peut.

* * *

**Alors Verdict ?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Sébastian observa le ciel par la fenêtre,pensant a Kurt encore et toujours depuis trois long mois,il ne voulait pas offenser Mr Green mais il avait pour le moment bien d'autres préoccupation que de savoir que le roi Arthur et sa clique avaient conquis tel ou tel pays du globe terrestre.

"Mr Smythe,MrSmythe,Mr Smythe!"

"Oui Monsieur?"oups le prof avait compris qu'il ne suivait pas,il était dans la mouise.

"Prouvé vous nous dire quel pays le roi Arthur a conquis le 22 mais de l'an 410 du calendrier lunaire?ou préférer vous nous faire part du passionnant sujet de votre rêverie?"avec un brin d 'ironie subtil dans sa voie.

"L'irlande"ouf heureusement qu il était fort en histoire,le professeur retourna donc faire son cours sans commentaire.

Sous le regard des élèves qui se disaient que décidément il était très fort pour remettre les profs a leur places.

A peine Mr Green eu regagner sa place c'est a dire quinze marche plus bas(imaginez une classe universitaire sur chaque marche il y a un long bureau)que la cinquième sonate de Beethoven qui servait de sonnerie retentit ho et fort dans l'établissement.

En moins de deux secondes la salle fut vidé de ses occupant,Sébastian lui sortit tranquillement sans se presser,sous le regard du professeur qui se disait que décidément se gamin était un génie il n'avait même pas besoin de suivre les cours pour tout savoir,il se demandait ce qu il fessait la alors que sa place n'était aucunement ici,mais ne le répéter pas il le nierait.

Sébastian marcha a grande enjambé vers sa voiture,il étais dix sept heures et demie et il n'avait q'une envie malgré la horde de filles qui le poursuivait constamment depuis le premier jours de fac qu il avait passer ici c était de rentrer chez lui,il n en pouvait plus,il avait constamment cette impression d'étouffer dans cette immense foule,il était ici dans une des université de droit et d histoire les plus réputée d Europe mais il aurait préféré être a des millier de kilomètre d ici en ce moment prés de son Ange,mais il ne pouvais pas décevoir sa famille qui espérait le voir devenir un chef d'entreprise ou un futur grand avocat qui ferait honneur a leur famille lui se fichait éperdument de ses études,s il le fallait il plaquerait tout pour aller rejoindre Kurt au Etats-Unis,il l aimait tellement malgré qu ils ne se connaissent que depuis un an et des poussières comme on dit l amour et imprévisible il viens comme il s'en va et Sébastian ne supporterais pas de le voir s'en aller,il ne supporterait pas de le perdre ainsi.


	11. Note

**Désolé **

**j aurai du publier le chapitre 11 hier mais j ai eu un petit probleme **

**Je pourrai surement le publier pour jeudi-vendredi**

**Encore désolé pour le retard**

**Sora-Chan**


End file.
